Politics, Love, Snipers, and More
by CaptainSparrow09
Summary: The president is down in Miami to campaign, which brings Calleigh's sister along. The mayor is holding a party in the president's honor but when some things go down, no one is sure that the party will go on.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own anyone you don't recognize. Everyone else belongs to Anthony Zuiker and Aaron Sorkin.

A/N: I was watching The West Wing last night and this popped into my head. Why? I don't know. It just did and it won't go away so I knew I had to write it so... this is a cross-over.

----------S/C---------

"Mornin' guys." Calleigh drawled. Eric sighed and tossed the paper aside. "What?"

"El Presidente is coming to Miami. The mayor is having some party in his honor. Which means he will want Miami's finest there, which means we will be there."

"Why is he coming here?" Tim asked, looking up.

"Campaigning." Calleigh replied. The boys looked at her. "What? I watch the news."

"I don't like him." Tim said. "Do you think I can get out of going to this thing?"

"Oh and miss the mayor introducing Horatio?" Eric snorted. "I swear if Horatio was gay they'd be lovers. Anytime some big shot comes to Miami Horatio is there right by the mayor's side."

"Well... he did save his life." Calleigh said, sitting next to Tim.

"Doesn't mean he has to be right up our asses all the time." Tim said, kissing Calleigh's forehead. She smiled and moved closer to him. "It's been a slow day."

"But that's good. No one is killing anyone today."

"You're way too cheerful."

"I love you too."

Eric rolled his eyes as a cell phone went off. Calleigh realized it was hers and answered it.

"Calleigh Duquesne. Hey. Really. You are? You are! Oh but you'll be busy with all that stuff. You got time off? You're not helping? I can't wait to see you! Alright. Okay. Bye."

"Do we get to know what's going on?" Eric asked.

"That was my sister." Calleigh said.

"Your sister?"

"I have a twin."

"She hot?"

"She's me." Calleigh smiled. "Anyway. Her boss gave her some time off so she's coming down to Miami to visit."

"What's her name?" Eric asked, still reading the newspaper.

"Ainsley Hayes."

"I've heard that name before."

Calleigh nodded and headed for the door.

"She works for the president." and disappeared out into the hallway. Tim and Eric looked at each other and ran after Calleigh.

"Hey! You can't just say, 'she works for the president' and leave!" Eric exclaimed. "Is she married?"

"No. But she has her eye on somebody." Calleigh said, walking into Ballistics. The boys trailed after her and sat down.

"Who?"

"Some guy at her work."

"Is she having an affair with Bartlet?" Tim asked. Calleigh giggled and shook her head. "Oh your parents must love this, her being in love with a Democrat."

"She's not in love."

"So it's someone at the White House. Who?"

"Is it that guy... who... does something?" Eric asked.

"Well he does something. I just don't know what he does. She won't admit she likes him. Just talks about him non-stop. Actually she says they hate each other."

"Sounds a lot like you and Speed."

"Thanks Delko." Tim said flatly.

--------S/C-------

Few days later...

Tim walked out into the lobby and saw Calleigh standing at the receptionist's desk.

"Hey." he walked up to her and kissed her cheek.

"Um... do I know you?"

Tim pulled away from the blonde and stared at her. He groaned inwardly, realizing this was Ainsley. How the hell was he going to tell the apart? _'Aha! She's got blue eyes. Calleigh has green.' _

"You're Ainsley aren't you?" Tim asked, extending his hand. "Tim Speedle. I'm Calleigh's boyfriend. I mistook you for her. Sorry."

"Oh you're the yankee!" Ainsley smiled. "Yeah Calleigh's told me lots about you."

"Miss Hayes?" Paula asked. She turned around and nodded. "Calleigh said she'd be up in one minute."

"Okay, thank you." she turned back to Tim and they stood in silence for a few minutes.

"So you work at the White House." he finally said. "That must be... cool."

"Yeah. I'm the only Republican on a staff of Democrats." Ainsley said. "But some of them are okay. Donna and C.J are nice. Josh is funny. Leo has treated me good..."

Tim had to hide a smile. While Calleigh was calm and collected, Ainsley rambled on and on, seeming not to know when to stop talking.

"Hey!" Calleigh smiled, seeing Tim. He smiled back and she leaned up to kiss him quickly. "Ainsley, oh my lord! I can't believe you're here!"

The sisters hugged and Calleigh looked between her sister and boyfriend.

"Ainsley, this is Ti—"

"We've met." Tim said quickly.

"Are you hungry?" Calleigh asked.

"No. I ate on the plane." Ainsley said.

"Airline food? That must've sucked." Tim said.

"Oh no." Ainsley laughed. "Air Force One. Food is awesome. Wish Sam wasn't sitting near me though, so annoying."

Tim blinked and nodded.

"Oh-kay. Babe, I'm gonna go work at that trace evidence. You two have fun. Nice meeting you Ainsley."

"Yes it was nice meeting you too Tom."

"Tim."

"Right." Ainsley nodded, then turned to Calleigh. "Were you working? I'm so sorry. I can go sit at a hotel or something. I didn't mean to interrupt you."

"Ainsley, no," Calleigh laughed. "I'm getting off right now. Tim's just pulling over time tonight. Let's go get some dinner. He's gonna meet us later though."

"I'm not hungry." Ainsley insisted. Calleigh gave her a look. "Okay let's go."

-------------S/C-----------

"Admit it Sam, you were upset to see her go." Josh said.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm not stupid."

"Funny, you look it."

"Looks can be deceiving."

"Not yours." Sam quipped. "I'm starving."

"You've been hanging around with her too much. She's always hungry." Josh said. "Hey..."

"Hey what?"

"Ainsley just walked in."

Sam's head snapped up, then he quickly hid behind his menu.

"Hey Ainsley!" Josh called, waving her over. "See you met up with your... sister, right?"

"Yes. Calleigh this is Josh Lyman and Sam Seaborn. Guys, this is my sister Calleigh."

"Nice to meet all of you." Calleigh smiled.

"You have a wonderful sister." Josh said. "Ain't that right Sam?"

"Huh? Oh hey Ainsley."

"Hi Sam." she smiled. He smiled back, a smile that did not go unnoticed by Josh.

"Yeah she's brings a smile to all of our faces." Josh smiled.

"Sorry I'm late." a flustered Tim appeared. "Paula gave my evidence to Eric, who gave it to Valera, who gave it back to Paula, who put it in evidence and then one of the machines broke."

Calleigh gave him a look. The other two were looking at the New Yorker intently.

"This is Tim Speedle." Ainsley said. "Tim, these are my co-workers. Josh Lyman and Sam Seaborn."

"As in Sam Seaborn, the one Ainsley wiped the floor with on _Capital Beat_." Josh added, earning him another kick from Sam. Josh leaned over and shook Tim's hand.

"How do you know them?" he asked.

"He's Calleigh's boyfriend." Ainsley supplied. "Well uh... let's not bug you anymore."

Josh gave Sam a swift kick in shin.

"Ow. What the hell was that for?" he growled.

"Ainsley, why don't you three join us?" Josh suggested.

"Oh no, that's fine..." she mumbled.

"No, come on. We got room." Josh said. Callegih wasn't so thrilled about the idea. She hadn't seen her sister in about a year and wanted to talk but she would have her the whole week and Calleigh gave in. She watched Ainsley from across the table and saw her giving Sam glances and small smiles. He returned them and Calleigh nudged Tim lightly but he was in a conversation with Josh. She was just going to work this one out herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Ainsley looked up as Calleigh opened the door to the guest room.

"What?" she asked.

"Spill."

"Spill what?"

"About Sam Seaborn."

"He's a democrat who thinks he knows everything."

"I dunno. I think he's pretty cute."

"Do you want him? You can have him."

"I thought you had dibs on him already." Calleigh said nonchalantly. Ainsley rolled her eyes and shook her head. "You two were looking pretty cozy tonight."

"Calleigh..."

"I'd say there's something going on."

"We're friends."

"Mhmm."

"Really Calleigh."

"You do like him though rgiht? This is the democrat who you talk about non-stop?"

"No. There happen to be some very nice guys at the White House."

"Including Sam Seaborn." Calleigh giggled. Ainsley whacked her over the head with a pillow. "Oh come on Ains! You two were about ready to jump each other."

"We were not!"

"You are so clueless. Ask him out."

"No. I don't like him."

"Well he likes you."

"Sam Seaborn does not like me."

"Says who?"

"Says me and him and everyone else in the West Wing."

"Uhuh." Calleigh didn't seem to sure. "But you do have a teensy-weensy crush right?"

"No. I don't like him at all."

"You said you were friends!"

"Leave me alone!" Ainsley moaned. "Go screw your boyfriend or something."

"Maybe I will but we're not through here. I saw the way you looked at him."

"I was being polite."

"You know Daddy is going to flip when he hears you like a democrat right?"

"I DON'T LIKE HIM!" Ainsley yelped. "Leave it at that Calleigh."

"But it's so much fun annoying you!"

-------------S/C-------------

"Meddler!" Tim hissed, pointing a finger at Calleigh.

"I'm not a meddler."

"Yes you are. They don't like each other. So stop forcing it on them."

"Oh men are so clueless! You should've seen the way they were looking at each other. Josh noticed it too."

"Well good for Josh. Maybe you two should start a 'Sam and Ainsley Need To Get Together' group or something."

Calleigh's eyes lit up.

"No. Calleigh, don't even think about it!"

"She's my sister. He's his best friend."

"Calleigh, I swear..."

"Oh it'll be fun!"

"It will not be fun. Besides they're campaigning for the president and she's on vacation. Did you ever think that she took this vacation to get away from him?"

"Oh yes but she decides to come when they're campaigning in Miami and fly down with them. AND sat next to him on the plane."

Over in the next room, Ainsley was rudely taken away from her TV program when her cell phone rang.

"I'm on vacation."

"I know."

"Sam?"

"I'm having trouble writing a speech for the president for tomorrow."

"And?"

"Can you come over to the hotel and help me?"

"You need my help?"

"Yeah. Don't tell anyone."

"Oh I'm gonna tell the world. Where are you staying?"

"Agramonte."

"Uh... okay. I'll be over shortly."

"Okay. And Ainsley?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"It's fine."

"I'm sorry if I woke you."

"It's okay. It's only ten. I'm not sleeping yet. If you let me get off the phone, I can come quicker."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

-----------S/C---------

Ainsley smiled as she stepped into the Agramonte's lobby and saw Sam standing there.

"Hi."

"Hey. Thanks for coming."

"It's okay. I wasn't doing anything. Just watching a re-run of Friends." Ainsley said. "So you're having trouble huh?"

'_No. Not really. I just needed to see you. Now I'm going to act stupid and pretend I don't know how to write so I spend a few more endless hours with you.' _

"I sometimes get writer's block." Sam lied.

"Mhmm. So where are we going?"

"Up to my room. I have my laptop set up, to an empty page of nothing."

Ainsley smiled and nodded, following Sam towards the elevators.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam moaned, hearing someone banging on his door.

"Go away." he mumbled, burying his face in Ainsley's hair.

"Mr. Seaborn!" the banging continued and Sam groaned and got out of bed. He threw the door open and saw two Secret Service agents standing there. "You need to come with us."

"I'm not even awake."

"Mr. Seaborn, it's urgent. You too Ms. Hayes."

Ainsley sighed and got out of bed as well. Josh was standing out in the hallway, an amused look on his face.

"Sleep well?"

"We were working on a speech." Ainsley said. "I fell asleep here."

"Yeah..." Josh nodded, but stopped seeing the look Sam was giving him. "So where are we going?"

Sam's agent spoke into a walkie-talkie and he motioned for the staffers to follow him. They were led down to the lobby and the three of them went wide eyed. Outside there was yellow tape making a perimeter from the Agramonte to a building across the street. Between the two buildings were two dark SUVs. Well one really. The last one was charred to pieces."

"What happened?" Sam asked. The Secret Service agents ignored him and Ainsley saw a flash of blonde behind the first SUV.

"Calleigh?" she walked over and a patrol officer stopped her. "No, I need to see my sister."

"Miss, I'm sorry. This is a crime scene. You can't go behind the tape."

"Calleigh!"

Calleigh appeared from behind the truck and walked up to the tape.

"I thought you were asleep."

"I was. Just not at your place." Ainsley said. Calleigh saw Sam lingering in the lobby with Josh.

"Oh." she gave her sister a grin. "I didn't realize you had left."

"I was helping him with a speech. What happened?"

"Shooting."

"Anyone hurt?"

"A few fatalities, civilians though."

"Ains,"

She glanced behind her and saw Sam standing behind her.

"Hi Calleigh."

"Hi Sam." she smiled. "I gotta get back to work. I think my boss wants you guys over at the station, that's why they... disturbed you."

"Is everything okay?" he asked, his hand resting on Ainsley's shoulder. Calleigh gave her a small smile and nodded.

"We got it under control. We'll know what happened when I get all this firearms evidence back to the lab."

-----------S/C---------

"I really wish you weren't alone."

"Only for a few hours. Calleigh and Tim will be home soon. Thanks for taking me back here."

"It's okay. Besides I didn't really take you. Bill did." Sam nodded over his shoulder to the dark SUV. "Thanks for helping me with the speech."

"No problem."

"I hope you don't think I was leading you on or anything. I mean you did end up in my bed."

Ainsley laughed and shook her head.

"Not really. We just slept."

"Yeah... anyway, thanks." Sam said. "Um... are you going to the party at the mayor's manor?"

"I wasn't invited. I'm not campaigning for President Bartlet."

"Do um... do you want to come with me?"

Ainsley stared up at Sam.

"I... Sam..."

He leaned down slightly and Ainsley felt her heart begin to race as his lips neared hers. Sam's cell phone went off before they could actually kiss though.

"Excuse me." he flipped his cell phone open. "Hello? Dropping Ainsley off. I'll be back at the hotel in about fifteen minutes. Gotta go, bye." Sam flipped his phone shut and looked up. "Any— Ainsley?"

He glanced around and sighed, realizing she had gone up to Calleigh's apartment. She never gave him an answer.

"Guess that means no." he muttered, walking back over to his ride.

----------S/C---------

Calleigh had just finished doing a simulation of the shooting when her cell phone went off.

"Duquesne."

"Come up to my office."

"Okay." she snapped the phone shut and made her way to Horatio's office. "Oh my Lord..."

"Ms. Duquesne I take it?"

"Yes, sir." she mumbled, seeing the president sitting in Horatio's office. "How can I help you?"

"Lt. Caine tells me you are the best ballistics expert and are working this shooting."

"Um... that's a bit extreme," Calleigh laughed nervously, "but yes I am working the shooting. I just finished the simulation."

"And what did you get from it?" the president asked.

"Well... Mr. President, I have reason to believe from the trajectory of the bullets that... well someone was aiming at you."

"Well that's original." Bartlet said. "I'm kidding Ms. Duquesne."

"Calleigh is okay, sir."

"Calleigh then. Do you know who did this?"

"No sir. The bullets–"

Tim walked in and flopped down into a chair, forcing Calleigh to stop talking. .

"Someone was tampering with that truck." he said. Then his eyes landed on the president and Tim shot out of that chair like something had bit his ass. "Mr. President sir, didn't see you there sir."

Bartlet chuckled and waved his hand.

"Sit down son."

Tim, a grimy Tim actually, sat down in his chair.

"Where have you been?" Calleigh asked. Tim looked up at her and smiled.

"Hi sweetheart. I was playing with a exploded car and then I put a bomb back together."

"Oh that's fun." Calleigh said sarcastically. "As I was saying Mr. President... the bullets I pulled out of the first SUV is from a rifle. Someone is an expert in shooting from the range that they did."

"Speed, what did you get?" Horatio asked.

"The bomb was a fair size. We're not sure where it was in the car yet but something set it off."

"So something in the car started the bomb?"

"No. The agent assigned to the car was on a coffee break before the president went wherever he had to and someone detonated this bomb from outside the car." Tim said.

------------S/C---------

Sam heard a knock on his door and went over to open it. Bartlet was standing there and Sam let him in.

"Evening Mr. President."

"Evening Sam. How's the speech coming?"

"Um... okay I suppose."

"Okay? You're my speechwriter, one of the best, and you say it's just, 'okay?'" Bartlet asked. Sam moved a pile of papers off his bed and let the president sit down.

"I was kind of stuck on it last night. I guess I'm glad that your meeting was postponed till tomorrow."

"So I hear, from a reliable source, that you had a visitor last night."

Sam sighed and looked out the window.

"Josh?"

Bartlet chuckled.

"What's got you so down Sam?"

"A girl, Ainsley..."

"Why?"

"I... ever since she started working with us in November I... I've slowly began to like her."

"Even though she kicked your ass?"

"Even though she kicked my ass." Sam agreed. "I asked her to the party."

"What did she say?" Bartlet asked.

"Sir, I um... no offense or anything..."

"Sam..."

"My cell phone rang before she could answer and when I got off the phone she was gone."

"Mhmm. Do you want her to go with you?"

"Wouldn't ask have asked her if I didn't."

"Ask her again."

"Sir, you don't... care do you?"

"Of course I care. You guys are like my kids and I want to see you happy. It won't be interfering with your work. You don't work in the same area of the White House."

"What abotu the press? A democrat and a republican together?"

"You know what they say," Bartlet said, his eyes twinkling, "opposites attract. Don't worry about the speech. You've done enough with it. But Sam, tell me."

"Tell you what sir?"

"Is she good?"

"In what?" Sam asked.

"Bed?" Bartlet nudged the younger man and Sam chuckled.

"No. She helped me with the speech and fell asleep. We worked late."

"Mhmm."

"Sir, I really... really don't feel comfortable talking about this." Sam said, a nervous laugh in his voice. Bartlet chuckled and nodded, clapping him on the back.

"Sleep well Sam."

"You too Mr. President."


	4. Chapter 4

Calleigh woke up to her phone ringing incessantly.

"Hello?"

"Calleigh Anne!"

"What did I do now Mom?"

"Put that sister of yours on this phone right now."

Calleigh yawned and padded into the guest room, seeing Ainsley still asleep.

"She's sleeping."

"I do not care! Get her on the phone."

"Ainsley..." Calleigh poked her a couple of times.

"Go away."

"Sam's on the phone." Calleigh said. Ainsley sat up.

"Give me!" she yanked the phone out of her sister's hands and brought it up to her ear. "Hi."

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?"

Ainsley squeaked and fell off the bed. She gave Calleigh a deadly look and she just shrugged and walked out.

"What do you mean?"

"You haven't seen the papers?"

"Huh?"

"I read, 'Romance in the White House? Deputy Communications Director Sam Seaborn and White House Counsel Ainsley Hayes were caught kissing outside an apartment building in Miami, early yesterday afternoon.'"

"What? We didn't kiss. Is there a picture?"

"You two look very content together."

Ainsley jumped out of bed and ran into the kitchen. Tim was chuckling as he read the newspaper and Ainsley grabbed it out of his hands. There was a picture of her and Sam, who was leaning down, his face very close to hers.

"Oh my God..."

------------S/C---------

"What were you thinking!" C.J yelled at breakfast. The staffers had got together in the Agramonte's restaurant and were now eating breakfast.

"I'm sorry _Mom._" Sam said sarcastically.

"Do you have any idea what this is going to do?"

"You got quite a streak buddy." Josh said. "The hooker..."

"She was a call girl!"

"Leo's daughter, now a Republican."

"So? Who cares if she's a Republican?"

"The press!" C.J exclaimed. "And who deals with the press? Me! This is... not a good idea Sam!"

"I don't care. We didn't even do anything. Just some stupid reporter trying to get a scoop."

"Do you have any idea how this looks? No one knew she was coming down here. It looks like a republican is campaigning for a democratic president! This is going to send the republicans into a fury, not to mention it looks like you two are romantically involved."

"She came out of his room yesterday morning." Josh added.

"Sam!" C.J exclaimed exasperatedly.

"She was helping me with the speech and feel asleep. Look, it's not a big deal."

"He also asked her to the big party the mayor's having."

"Josh..."

"Oh great. More press!"

"Look, she said no so don't worry about it." Sam said.

"You told me she didn't answer." Josh said.

"Usually when a girl runs away from me, I figure that means no."

"We're going to ignore all reports of this." C.J said. "We'll say you were escorting some woman home that strangely looked like Ainsley. You saved her in the... tragic bombing at The Agramonte."

Josh chuckled into his coffee.

"Like anyone is going to buy that."

"It'll die down soon." Sam muttered.

------------S/C-----------

"So?" Calleigh looked at Ainsley, who was biting into a muffin.

"She's mad... very mad."

"I was talking about the party, at the mayor's mansion. Are you going?"

"Who would I go with? I didn't get invited."

"Didn't you mention something about Sam asking you?"

"I... no I didn't."

"Really? I thought you did."

"Calleigh, just leave it. I'm definitely not going with him now that this is in the papers!"

"Do you want to go?"

"Why?"

Calleigh nodded over her shoulder to where Tim and Eric were sitting on the couch watching TV.

"I'll think about it."

"No thinking. We need to go dress shopping. Now." Calleigh jumped out of her seat and grabbed her pocketbook. "Let's go."

----------------S/C-------------

"Hello?"

"Um... hi."

"Hi. Did you see the papers?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry."

"I'm more sorry. Your career is more important than mine."

"My career has been at stake before so don't worry. What are you doing?"

"I'm dress shopping."

"Oh. You're coming then?"

"Um..."

"Ainse, I know it looks bad..."

"No. Sam, I want to go."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Um... wow. Okay. I'll pick you seven."


End file.
